Secrets
by Cali-is-my-home
Summary: Beatrice Prior has a secret that no body knows about except her brother who helps to protect her. Her secret is almost a fantasy. But how long will that fantasy last?
1. Prologue

**Kay so remember how I said Lost would be my last story for a bit? Well that was a lie. I will continue my other stories but to keep it all on track, I'm gonna have a schedule.**

**But then again, my dad is sick so I might start this schedule next Monday. **

** Lost-Monday**

**Strange Connections-Tuesday**

**Free-Wednesday **

**I Forgive You-Thursday**

**What Is Love?-Friday**

**Saturday and Sunday will be extra updates whenever I feel like it. **

**I hope you guys like this one...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Tris' POV**

I am Beatrice Prior. I have an older brother, Caleb and my parents Natalie and Andrew Prior. I live in Rocksberg, Australia, on a beach house within a few meters of the ocean.

I'm sixteen and I have a thick Australian accent, dirty blonde hair, blue/grey eyes, a thin long nose, plump pink lips, and tan skin. I'm also super short.

I love the water. It's like home to me. And it is. I have a little secret that only Caleb knows. A secret I'm supposed to protect.

I'm a mermaid. With strange water powers. I can shape/move water, freeze and boil water. I keep the powers on water and land. But once I come in contact with water, I grow a tail. But when I dry off, I grow legs again.

It all happened 7 years ago. Caleb and I went surfing one afternoon. I wanted to go for one of the big waves further from shore. Caleb warned me not to go. But I went anyways. It was my first real wave instead of the smaller ones near the shore. So as expected, I wiped out. I remember a bright purple light as the waves buried me deeper and deeper into the dark blue waters. Then I felt a surge of power run through my veins. Then, I blacked out. I awoke in the hospital a month later. I was told that I was in a coma for a month.

But that didn't stop me from surfing. One early morning, I sat in the wet sand and the small waves rolled under my feet. Then, I grew this light blue tail. I panicked. So I crawled away from the water and into a secret little hiding place behind my house that Caleb and I would play by. It's a rock cave with sand and small ponds inside. It's beautiful.

Weeks passed and I found out my strange powers and how I grow a tail. One evening, I was sitting on the shore-with my tail- when Caleb calls me. I kept quiet, thinking he would leave. But he comes out of the house and sees me.

His reaction was hilarious! He screamed until I dragged him to our hiding spot. I explained everything, but he kept asking questions.

Now he helps me protect my secret. If anybody finds out, I'll end up in a circus or some science experiment.

I go swimming all the time, dragging Caleb along. He absolutely loves watching the dolphins and I swim together.

Today, Caleb and I are walking home from a long day the water. As we approach our home, we see our parents standing on the porch with worried expressions.

"Mum, dad, what's going on?" I ask.

"Beatrice, Caleb... We're moving to the United States. But don't worry, we got a beach house in Hawaii. It's absolutely beautifull. You'll love it."

"What?! Why!?" I cry. My mum shakes her head.

"Your father has been relocated."

I shake my head. Silent tears stream my face.

Whats going to happen?

I don't know.

**So did you guys like it? Please tell me if I should continue! **


	2. Welcome to Maui!

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and follows! And yes this is kinda like H2O except there's no Mako Island, Moon pool (maybe there will be a moon pool) or three mermaids. There is only Tris. (:**

**And she will be living on Big Beach, Maui. On a beach house. I'm not sure if there are beach houses on Big Beach but if there isn't, then my bad. But I'm not going to fix that mistake. It's a story after all.**

**Also, there is going to be eventual Fourtris!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

The flight is going to take 15 hours to Maui. 15 hours of torture.

Caleb and I sat in front of these little kids who thought it would be funny to kick our seats. The first 3 hours, nonstop. Ugh, kids these days.

But I got them back by freezing their juice. Their reactions were priceless!

PAGE BREAK

Once we get off the plane, we take a shuttle. I sit on the right side by the window, admiring the people and different plants. Caleb on the other hand, observes them. There's a huge shopping center with various cafes and juice bars. There's also an amusement park and movie theater.

Once we get to Big Beach, I'm struck by awe.

The ocean is a clear, clean blue. White, sparkling sand. And wicked waves.

"That's our house over there. We'll meet you there. I'm pretty sure you'll want to check out the beach."

Mum points to a what looks like a white two story house with double doors, with some glass wall/door protecting the door, dozens of windows, a huge driveway, and a huge balcony facing the water. There are other balconies as well but not as big as the one facing the water. Palm trees and colorful flowers also covers the front lawn.

It's pretty far from here. I'll have to run across the beach and climb a small cliff. So I slip my sandals off.

"Race you there Caleb!" I run through the beach, breathing in the salty ocean air.

By then, Caleb is running beside me, panting. As I'm running, I get hit by a volleyball. I grunt and rub my head.

I look around to see a group of teenagers running towards me.

"Sorry! Uriah here got a little... Too excited. It's his first time playing." A girl with mocha skin, shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown eyes says.

I nod a little. "It's okay."

"You're Australian?" A boy with dark skin and curly brown hair asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Caleb asks. They nod. I discreetly roll my eyes.

"Well, welcome to Maui! I'm Christina. This is Uriah-" Uriah is the boy who asked if I'm Australian. "Zeke. His brother." Zeke looks exactly like Uriah except a little older.

"Marlene." Christina points to a girl with blonde curly hair, dark green eyes and tan skin.

"Shauna." Shauna has elbow length, straight brown hair, dark brown eyes and tan skin.

"Lynn," Lynn looks similar to Shauna except she has a buzz cut.

"Will," Will has pale skin, celery green eyes, and shaggy blonde hair.

"And Four." She points at a boy who has dark blue eyes, brown hair, a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. He's muscular, but still lean and tall. His blue eyes glare at me as if I murdered his puppy or something.

"I'm Tris. This is Caleb." I point to Caleb.

"Are you guys dating!?" Christina asks. I fake gag. Caleb scrunches his nose in disgust but chuckles.

"He's my brother. B-R-O-T-H-E-R. BROTHER!" I say as if I'm explaining something to a five year old.

Their mouths shape an 'o' except Four. His glare hardens. Goddamn. What did I do wrong!?

"So what brings you here to Big Beach?" Marlene asks.

"We moved here. See that house over there? That's our house." I point to the small cliff that holds the colossal house.

"Sweet! Do you guys need help unpacking? We can help if ya want?" Will says.

Caleb shrugs. "Sure. Follow us."

They cheer in excitement-except Four. He groans.

We walk towards the house which takes about 10 minutes since we were on the other side of the beach.

I see my parents talking to the moving truck men.

"Mum! Dad!" I wave to them. They turn to us and smile. But that smile falters once they see my... Acquaintances.

"Hello. May I ask, who are you all?" My father says.

"We met at the beach. They asked if they could help us unpack." I explain. They nod.

"Well it's nice to meet you." My mother says.

"Nice to meet you too." They say in unison. Four grumbles.

"Caleb. Beatrice. You can choose any room on the top floor. Except the master bedroom. That's our's." Mum says while signing some papers.

"Kay." I simply say. I grab a box that contains my video games and another that has my books. I open the front door and my jaw drops.

**Sorty for the short chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	3. Four

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! I already got 20 reviews, 15 favs and 14 followers!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry if my description of their house is bad. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. If I did, I would've made a happier ending. **

**Four's POV**

"Hey guys, let's play volley ball." Zeke says as he takes a swig of his beer. I shrug.

"Yeah let's play!" Christina says enthusiastically. She goes over to our bags and comes back with a dirty volley ball.

"But I've never played before..." Uriah mumbles quietly. But Zeke still heard him.

"Seriously? You're so lame Uriah." Zeke laughs. Marlene and Uriah scowl.

"Here babe, you just hold the ball in one hand, raise your arm a bit, then you hit the bottom of the ball. Or you can throw the ball into the air, and hit it." Marlene says while showing him.

"Ohh... Okay. Let me try!" Uriah says excitedly. He grabs the ball and hits it. But it doesn't go over the net. Or at least hits it.

It hits a girl who looks about our age. She's about 5'6 with a light tan skin, long dirty blonde hair, a thin but long nose and blue/grey eyes. She's wearing a white bikini underneath a white sundress. Beautiful, I admit but all girls are the same. They either use me for my looks, popularity, or for their pleasure. And I'm sick of it.

The gang runs towards the girl. So I follow.

"Sorry! Uriah here got a little.. Too excited. It's his first time playing." Christina explains.

"It's okay." The girls says in a thick Australian accent.

"Your Australian?" Uriah asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" A boy with tan skin, sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes asks.

We nod.

"Well, welcome to Maui! I'm-" I zone out. This girl is bad news. My mind tells me. But then I also want to learn more about her. There's something big that she's hiding. Something that she's afraid of people knowing... Is she abused too? Does she have a dark past? Mmmm...

"And Four." Christina brings me back to reality. The girl looks at me. Probably already imagining me undressed. I glare at her. But she glares back at me. Obviously she's not afraid or intimidated by me.

She tears her eyes away from me and says:

"I'm Tris. This is Caleb." The girl -Tris- says.

"Are you guys dating!?" Christina asks. Tris gags and Caleb wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"He's my brother. B-R-O-T-H-E-R. BROTHER." She says as if she were explaining to a five year old. I give her my signature death glare.

"So what brings you here to Big Beach?" Marlene asks.

"We moved here. See that house over there?" Tris points to a white two story house with big ass windows, double doors and a few balconies that face the ocean.

"That's our house." Tris says.

"Sweet! Do you guys need help unpacking? We can help if ya want?" Will asks. What in the name of God are you doing Will?

Caleb shrugs. "Sure. Follow us." Everybody cheers. I groan. Great, she'll probably try to impress me in some sort of way. Marlene and Shauna send me a back off glare.

As we follow Tris and Caleb, I notice how Tris avoids the water as she walks.

"Checking out Tris?" Christina asks and wiggles her eyebrows.

I scowl. "No! I already hate her!" I whisper shout.

"Why? You don't even know her!" Then, Christina stomps away. I sigh and shake my head.

Once we get there, I see a middle aged woman and man who look similar to Tris and Caleb.

"Mum! Dad!" Tris' parents turn away from the moving truck men and smile. It drops a little after they see the gang and I.

"Hello. May I ask, who are you all?" Tris' mom asks.

"We met at them beach. They asked if they could help us unpack." Tris says simply.

Her parents nod. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." My friends say. I grumble. I don't want to help unpack but it's much better than staying home with Marcus. I shudder.

Tris carries two boxes and opens the front door. I grab a smaller box that says 'Tris' Stuff' in messy handwriting.

I look around their new home in awe. The living room is bare but huge. With grand windows giving us the view of the backyard which has a good sized pool and garden.

There's a spiral grand staircase on the other side of the living room with botticino cream steps and a dark wooden railing.

The botticino cream marble floor is spotless, the colossal kitchen has an island that can fit at least 6 people with a black a marble countertop and dark wooden cabinets. There's a clean gas oven and stove and also a stainless steel sink.

The dining room is on the bare side of the kitchen which also has a 4 window sliding glass door with a dark wooden frame.

Tris bolts up the stairs and looks around. We follow her up the stairs to see an upstairs living room, and two seperate paths that lead to the master bedroom and to a bunch of other rooms.

Caleb picks a dark blue room with a small window and numerous shelves on the walls.

Tris picks the black room with a window facing the ocean and a balcony.

She and the girls set some boxes down and race downstairs. I set the box near the closet. We do the same for about 2 hours. Once I set the last box in Tris' room, I race down the stairs to see everybody in the backyard eating.

"What are we doing?" I ask Lynn.

"We're taking a break." She says as she takes a sip of her lemonade. I nod.

I look around to see Zeke and Uriah talking with Tris, Marlene and Shauna. And Caleb is talking with Will. I see Tris staring at the water with fear written on her face. I smile evilly as I sneak up behind her. I grab her waist and throw her over my shoulder.

"FOUR! PUT ME DOWN! Four, please!" She grunts as she thrashes about and pounds on my back. I wince as she hits one of my cuts. I walk near the edge of the pool.

"Okay then." As I'm about to throw her in, Caleb puts an arm in front of me.

"STOP!" He yells.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Don't you see? She scared of the water!" He says. I set Tris down to see tears streaming her face. Her cheeks are flushed and damp. My glare softens, but that doesn't me I care.

"Tris-" Christina is cut off by Tris.

"Leave me alone." She says. Tris walks away from us, angrily swatting her tears.

"Four you dumbass!" Zeke says and smacks me head.

"Oww!" I rub my head. "It was meant as a harmless prank."

"Well next time, don't involve water!" Caleb says. Everybody glares at me.

"What's her problem with water anyways?" I ask.

Caleb glowers at me. "She almost drowned 7 years ago. She was in a coma for about a month! She hasn't gone swimming or surfing since!"

My mouth forms an 'o'.

"Four... You should get to know girls before assuming that they're fakes." Christina says.

The gang nods.

"Just go apologize to Tris." Shauna points to the door. I sigh.

"Fine." I say as I trudge to the door.

**Was this chapter okay? Let me know! Please review, favorite and follow!**


	4. Coral Cove's Myths, Legends and Rumors

**Hey guys! **

**I will be updating Secrets every Monday, Wednesday and probably Saturday if I feel like it.**

**But guess what? I start school next Monday! I'm so nervous and scared at the same time.**

**And... I'm embarrassed to say this but... I fell down the stairs (for the fifth time) while I was half asleep. I got a rug burn (my stairs are carpet) and some minor bruises and cuts. I missed the first step on my way down. I'm so embarrassed. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

Tears stream down my face. I angrily swat the tears. I run into the house, slamming the backyard door as I go. I climb up the stairs, grab my bag, and bolt out of the house.

My parents and an old couple are standing on the porch chatting.

"Beatrice-" My mum starts but I keep walking.

PAGE BREAK

Once I reach the beach, I sit on the sand, watching the the waves roll onto shore. I glance up a few times to see some kids laughing as they fall off their surfboards.

I sigh.

Sometimes, I miss surfing. Rubbing it in Caleb's face that I'm a better surfer than him. But I can't anymore. Unless I want to end up dissected or something.

As I'm thinking about my tail, I wonder if there are other people like me.

I shake the thought from my head.

I close my eyes, listening to the water and only water. It somehow soothes me.

But I end up falling asleep. My head tilts back. But instead of hitting the sand, I feel someone's hand.

I immediately sit up. I rub my eyes before turning around to be met by those dark blue eyes. Four. I groan inwardly.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he takes a seat next to me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I mumble.

He sighs. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't know that you were scared of the water."

"It's okay. You didn't know." I say while playing with the sand.

He nods and looks away, towards the ocean.

"I can help you get over your fear." He says after clearing his throat.

"That's very kind of you but no thanks. Plus, no one can be fearless." I say.

He nods. He looks at the water, deep in thought.

After a long, uncomfortable silence, Four speaks up.

"Wanna come to a camping trip tomorrow? The gang and I were planing to go to a small island not far from here. It's not the other islands of Hawaii, it's a deserted island. It's called Coral Cove. Your brother can come too."

I nod. "Sure... Why is it called Coral Cove?" I ask.

He smiles a little. "It's surround by coral reefs." He gives me that 'duh' face.

I narrow my eyes at him. He just chuckles.

"Is the island famous or...?"

"It's well known to the people of Maui. Hawaii, Oahu, Lanai, etc. don't know much about the place. People usually go fishing near it but never set foot on the island. The people who do though, are never heard from again." He says in a deeper and what I think is supposed to be a creepy voice.

I laugh. "What's so scary about it?" I ask.

"They say there are ghosts and all that crap out there. But the most famous myths, legends and rumors, are that there's sea monsters lurking the coral reefs that surround the water. And also, mermaids."

My eyes widen. "What's so scary about mermaids?"

"They say there are two types of mermaids that lurk Coral Cove's waters; a beautiful, kind loving mermaid and an evil mermaid from hell. The mermaids from hell is said to lure men into their caves, and seduce them. Then, when the men are caught off guard, they slit their throats and skin them alive. I don't believe that crap, but it's fun to scare Uriah every once in awhile." He says, chuckling.

I laugh a little. But I'm confused.

Mermaids? Good and evil? Mmmm... I'll have to do some research with Caleb.

"So, how long are we gonna be on that island?" I ask.

"Probably a week. We like to stay there and explore the uncharted territory. And tell scary stories." He says. I nod.

"Ugh, finally! Guys! Hey! I found them! HEY. I. FOUND. THEM." A shrill voice shouts.

We turn around to see Christina's back facing us, her arms waving towards the others.

The others come towards quickly with my brother.

"What were you guys doing?" Christina asks.

"Four apologized to me and invited my brother and I to your camping trip." I say while brushing the sand off of my dress.

Christina squeals. Her squeal is a shrill, inhuman noise.

I cover my ears along with everybody else.

"So are you coming?" Marlene asks once Christina stops squealing.

"Yeah, I am. Caleb?" I ask. He ponders on this for a moment before saying;

"Alright,"

Everybody cheers and whoops.

"We should go home and start packing." I say.

"Wait. Are you gonna ride on the boat with us tomorrow?" Shauna asks.

If I ride with them, the water will spray me and they'll find out about my secret.

"No. Caleb and I will meet you guys there. Kay?" I ask.

They nod.

We exchange numbers so that they could tell us what part of the island they're staying at.

"Okay. Bye! See ya tomorrow!" I shout as Caleb and I walk towards the small cliff that holds our new home.

PAGE BREAK

Once I'm done showering and dressing in my pajamas, I decide to text Four.

Sure he was an ass but I'm willing to at least be his friend.

Me: Hey

He replies shortly after me.

Four: Hey. WYD?

Me: Nothing. U?

Four: Same

Me: Do you have any scary stories to tell once we arrive at Coral Cove?

Four: Nope. Hbu?

Me: I have some ideas. I want to scare Uri. Wanna help?

Four: Sure. What's the plan?

I end up texting Four until 11:30.

I feel comfortable around my new friends. And yes. I finally called them my friends.

**Sorry for the short and crappy chapter but the next one will be better! And what do you think Tris and Four are planning to do to Uri?**

**The world may never know...**

**JUST KIDDING! YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	5. Coral Cove

**Hey guys! So the island and myths are fake, just to let ya know. (: (of course you knew that) I will try my best to be more descriptive it's just that I'm stressed about school, school AND SCHOOL! I mean who isn't? Oh, wait...Caleb isn't.**

**But please tell me how I can improve my descriptions. Please!**

**Any-who...hope you enjoy!**

**Four's POV**

Uriah, Zeke and Will are on the dock, helping me fill the boats with our bags and supplies. And yes, I said boats. We need two boats because there's to many people.

We have Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will, myself, and all the other crap we need.

"Are you guys done yet?" Christina asks for the hundredth time.

She's standing behind us, wearing her purple galaxy short board shorts, black tank top that says 'Dauntless Pride' in white, sunglasses and a black floppy sun hat. She's holding her black sandals in one hand and her bag in the other. 5 purple bags surround her, probably containing a year worth of make up and clothes. And don't forget about shoes!

"Nope," Uriah says as he lifts the box containing food

"Are you done now?" She asks again.

Will shakes his head, to exhausted to answer her.

I discreetly place the supplies that Tris and I need to scare Uriah, under one of the benches.

"Now?"

"Now?"

"Now?"

"Now?"

"Now?"

This goes on for another 10 minutes.

"Now?"

"Yes! We're done! Take a goddamn seat!" Zeke exclaims. Christina giggles and gets in the boat, taking a seat near the edge.

"We're here!" Marlene stops running, she bends down, puts her hands on her knees and tries to catch her breath.

She's wearing a pinkish, orange halter top with black shorts, black ankle combat boots and her hair is in a messy bun.

Lynn just looks like Lynn. Black hoodie, black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Shauna is wearing a neon green, loose tank top, white shorts, tan flip flops, and her hair is in a ponytail.

"Okay. Girls put your bags over there." Will says, pointing to the second boat.

They do as said and wait for further instructions.

"Hmm... So Marlene, Uriah and Will, your riding on the boat that Christina is sitting in. Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, your riding with me in boat number 2." I say, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

It takes about ten more minutes to prepare the boats and to make make sure everyone and thing were on the boats.

"Ready?" I ask Will.

"Ready!" He shouts.

I start the engine of the small speed boat before speeding off towards Coral Cove.

About 5 minutes later, in the distance, I see the small green island, with an extinct volcano, covered in green trees and moss. Most of the island is covered in trees except the bay. **(Picture Mako Island, just a little bigger... Kay a lot bigger)**

**PAGE BREAK**

When we get there, I'm surprised to see Caleb and Tris standing near their boat.

Tris is wearing a loose grey and black tank top, tattered black shorts, and black converse. Her hair is in a simple braid put to the side with her side swept bangs in her face.

Caleb is wearing simple board shorts and a dark blue muscle tee.

Tris, as expected, keeps a good distance away from the water. She stares at the white sand, making smiley faces with the tip of her shoe.

"Aloha," Will says as he carries the bags down from the boat.

"Hey. Need some help?" Caleb asks Will.

Will nods. Caleb, Tris, the group and I come towards the boat and start unloading.

Once we're done, we start to drag the bags and supplies to our camping spot.

"So... Where are we going?" Caleb asks as he pulls some of his and Chris' bags.

"We're almost there. Hang on." Uriah says.

"Ugh! We better be. The humidity is making my hair frizz." Christina says as she runs her fingers through her hair. Which looks poofier than usual.** (Is poofier a word? Sorry if it's not)**

"Umm just make a right over here. Then a left. Turn there. Take this dirt path." Will mutters as we take the dirt path.

"And we're here!" Will drops the bags and throws the map he made of the island, into the air.

I look around to see we're in a small clearing. The trees surround us, shrubs, small palm trees, small boulders and rocks.

Uneven patches of grass and dirt are scattered over the clearing.

I could hear birds screeching and insects buzzing.

"Yes! Finally. Will, can you please get me my tent bag thingy. Ya know the bag that has my tent?" Christina asks.

I chuckle at her.

"Sure thing Chris." Will says, blushing. He's obviously flustered because Christina-his crush- chose him to get her bags. It gets annoying at some points.

I roll my eyes.

We start setting up our tents and preparing everything else.

I set up my tent near the edge of the clearing. Next to Christina's bright purple tent and Tris' black dome-like tent.

Once I get my tent set up, I get inside and I try to organize my things.

A few minutes later..

I hear some shuffling in my tent but I ignore it.

"Hey. Do you have the stuff?" Someone asks behind me as I'm moving my bags.

I turn around to see Tris in my tent.

"Huh?"

"The stuff to scare Uri." Tris says.

"Oh... Ohhhh. Yeah I have it right here." I say as I look around my tent. I eventually find it and I pick up the bag.

She grins. Which makes me smile. Wait. _Makes me smile?_

"So do you want to go over the plan?" She asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure," I say.

She nods and bites her lip.

She looks cute.

"Thanks number boy. You look... Cute too. I guess."

My eyes widen. I. Said. That. Out. Loud!

Tris smiles a little. But it's obvious she trying to hide the blush.

"Umm. I.. I uhh... We should go over the plan." I stutter as I scratch the back of my neck.

"Yeah..." Tris says awkwardly.

"Kay so..." We go over the plan over and over again until we finally got it.

PAGE BREAK

"Hey guys! We're starting the bonfire!" Zeke yells as he 'knocks' on the tent.

"Mm-kay!" Tris says.

She grabs the materials she needs and unzips the tent.

Before she heads out, she turns to me, smiles and winks.

I feel a strange twinge in my chest.

What the-?

I push the feeling away and I give her a small smile.

I set up a small lantern and my sleeping bag before I head out.

Once I'm out of the stuffy tent, I take a deep breath. I look around to see the sky turning darker shades of blue. Mixing with orange, pink and purple. But that's all I see because of the trees blocking the view.

The group, Caleb and Tris are sitting on foldable camping chairs and some logs.

"Scary story time and s'mores! Then tomorrow, we're gonna explore some parts of the island to show Caleb and Tris around. Eeee! This is gonna be exciting!" Shauna squeals.

Tris chuckles. "Sure sounds like fun,"

Caleb nods in agreement.

Zeke starts the fire and we all grab our marshmallows, crackers and chocolate. And sticks.

"Kay. Who wants to go first?" Christina asks.

"I will! Okay. So... Ummm.. Oh!" Uriah says.

"It's was a dark and eerie night. Two little boys were playing around Coral Cove. They played and played-" Uriah is cut off by Zeke's laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Uriah asks.

"Haha... Because... Y-you said... P-p-play!" Zeke laughs harder, clutching his stomach.

"Dude, you think wrong!" Will says as he throw a marshmallow at him.

"What the freak dude!" Uriah shouts as he points both arms towards the marshmallow.

"You just wasted a perfect marshmallow!" He says. I look at the marshmallow to see it's by Tris.

"5 second rule. Durh!" Tris says as she picks up the marshmallow, checks it and pops it into her mouth.

I laugh along with her brother.

"Eewwwww! Tris! That's not very lady-like!" Christina scolds. Marlene and Shauna nod, wrinkling their nose in disgust.

Tris shrugs, still chewing the marshmallow.

"Our ancestors drank from the same cup and they ate on the dirty table and I think floor. Why can't I do that?" Tris asks.

"Because it's dirty. Durh!" I say to Tris. Zeke, Will, Caleb and Uriah nod in agreement.

She laughs. "Oh my God. You guys can't be serious. God, I'm hanging out with a bunch of Pansycakes."

"Uh! I am not a Pansycake!" Uriah says as he puts a hand over his chest.

"Hey! I do the 5 second rule too! Who said I was was with them?" Lynn says as she stands up and walks over to Tris. She sits next to Tris and analyzes her.

"I like her. We should keep her." Lynn says after awhile.

"So you wanna keep her because she does the 5 second rule?" Shauna asks.

Lynn nods as if it we're the most obvious thing in the world.

"Because I'm tired of hanging out with a bunch of girly girls and guys who act like girls." Lynn says.

"I don't act like a girl!" I shout.

"Keep telling yourself that." Lynn says.

I open my mouth to say something else but Tris beats me to it.

"Are we gonna continue the scary stories or what?" Tris asks.

"Okay, okay. Soo... Where was I?... Oh! Kay, so. The kids played and played, non stop. When their parents said it was time to leave the island, they said no. The parents, obviously tired, said alright. The kids continued playing until their parents noticed something strange about them. They decided ignore their gut feeling and to drag the kids with them back to Maui.

"When the kids found out, something snapped. Their eyes turned blood red, their teeth pointy and sharp. Their nails were as long as an eagle's talons.

"The parents became scared of their own children. Together, they ran towards the boat, hoping to escape the nightmare. But as soon as they started the boat, the engine shut down. In the distance, they saw the children walking towards them with pointy sticks, rocks and somehow knives.

"They children caught their parents, and took them to Coral Cove's volcano. The children tied their parents to a wooden stake. They beat their parents with rocks, sticks and slashed them with their knives. The parents were badly bruised and beat. And when they thought the children would stop, the children had a mischievous glint in their eyes and wicked smiles.

"The children ended up burning their parents and throwing their remains into the volcano. Once they did what they did, the children turned back into children. Once they realized what they have done, they cried and cried. They ended up committing suicide by throwing themselves into the volcano to forever be with their parents.

"Rumor has it that you could still here the parents cries as they we're torched and the evil laughter of the demon possessed children. Hope you have a good time sleeping!" Uriah says with a smile.

"I'll give you a 4." Will says.

"Mmm... a 2." Tris says.

"3!" Christina and Caleb shout.

"Why are you guys giving me low scores!?" Uriah asks.

"Because it was stupid!" Lynn hollers.

"My turn!" Chris shouts.

"Kay so there was a girl shopping at the mall when there's this sale at Forever 21 and-"

"Is this supposed to be a scary story?" Shauna asks.

Christina nods. "Yes. Now shut up."

"So as she was making her way to Forever 21, the power was gone. Just. Like. That." She says as she snaps her fingers with each word.

"She looked around to see if there were any others in the mall. But there was no one. Not a soul. But then, she heard a loud crash and bang. Then BAM! There's a man in front of her, swarms of moths surrounded her. The man had her credit card and said 'Your credit card is declined!' The girl was so frightened, she threw her stilettos into one of her shopping bags, which had this new, cute Michael Khors bag and black pumps and this sleek, blue dress-"

"Chris! Get to the point!"

"Okay, okay. So she took off with her bags. Once she reached the exit, she smashed the door open, and scurried towards her car. She was scarred for life. Her credit card was declined. And she found out that she had left the black pumps back at the mall."

"Your story doesn't make any sense!" Uriah says.

"Yeah! Uriah's story was better than your's!" Zeke says.

"I'll give it a 0.2!" Tris says.

"Ugh! But it was soo scary! I mean her credit card was declined! Plus, there were those stupid moths!" Christina shudders at the thought.

"That's Christina. Tough as cotton balls." Will chuckles.

Christina playfully glares at him.

"Her two biggest fears! Moths and a declined credit card!" Lynn hollers. We all laugh. Christina gives up and joins the laughter.

We continue laughing and goofing around until the gang make their way to their tents, hollering good night. Including Caleb.

But Tris decided that we should stay up awhile before we scare Uriah.

"Ugh! My marshmallow!" Tris cries as her marshmallow which is set on fire.

She shakes the stick around and blows on the marshmallow but only makes the fire spread on her stick. She shakes it one last time before the marshmallow flies off of her stick and onto my face. It's covering my left eye and parts of it made it's way below my lip.

I scrunch my face while Tris laughs. I chuckle a bit.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Four." She says as she stifles a laugh.

"Its okay." I say as I look around, trying to find a towel or a shirt.

She sets her stick down and she makes her way towards me.

She dabs my my face a little, sticking her tongue out, which I find as cute.

"Let's see... Right here..." She mumbles as her fingers nimbly brush the sticky, burnt marshmallow off of my eye and cheek.

Her fingers find their way to my lips. Lightly brushing my bottom lip.

There's this twinge in my chest again.

_What is it?_

**It can't be...love or longing. I just met her. **

_But then again, there is something called 'love at first sight'. _

**But I don't believe in that crap. **

_But your heart does. _

I push the feeling away but it keeps coming back.

I somehow long for her touch. For her lips to be pressed to mine. For her to wrap her arms around me. For her to look at me with love and longing. For her to say 'I love you'.

"Kay, I'm almost done." She mumbles.

I could hear her breath hitch.

Her eyes move between my eyes and my lips.

I gulp.

I've never let a girl come this close to me.

Come to think of it.

I've never kissed a girl.

I've never wrapped my arms around a girl.

I've never kissed a girl's hand, forehead or cheek.

I've never said the words 'I love you'.

And for some strange reason.

I want that girl to be Tris.

**Wait. Hold up.**

**I just met her!**

_Again, your heart believes in love. It believes you could learn to love somebody, to let someone in._

**No. I can't. And it's the smart thing to do. I won't hurt myself or Tris. **

_It won't take that long until your true feelings start to show. _

I push the thoughts away and I focus on Tris.

She finishes up and lightly sucks on her finger.

I swallow thickly.

"Ya know, the marshmallow didn't taste that bad." She says.

"Yeah. I'm sure it did." I say with a chuckle. But for some reason, my voice comes out more gruff and thick.

She chuckles lightly.

"Ya know, I've never heard you giggle." I say curiously.

She chokes. "Me. Giggle? Please, I'd rather go shopping with Christina in a Spongebob costume than giggle."

I laugh.

"It's that bad huh?"

"Yup. You'd have to change me and my feelings to make me giggle.

"I bet you 15 bucks that I can make you giggle. 5 bucks if I make you snort like a pig."

Tris grins. "Deal,"

I give her a toothy grin.

"But first, let's scare Uriah." I say with a mischievous smirk playing on my lips.

She laughs. "Kay. Let's go."

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with it. 2,900+ words! I'm aiming for at least 4,000 words. But I'm not completely satisfied with the way it came out. I feel like I rushed it. Did I? Please tell me. **

**Anyways, please review, favorite and follow!**


	6. Uriah's POV

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated. I had lots of homework and projects. **

**I can't wait till school is over! I counted the months already! My estimate is about 300 more days. 10 friggin more months! Ughhh! Do you know how hard it is being the new kid? It sucks. Just to let you know. **

**I might start a new story soon. And I know what you're thinking. "WTF? U can barely update ur other 6 stories! Cali-is-my-home, y u so dum?"**

**Yes I know that but I like a little challenge every now and then. Plus, I'm trying new things. Sooo idk I might try it tomorrow.**

**And I'm sorry if my kissing scenes are off it's just that I haven't exactly had my first kiss...**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Uriah's POV**

"Good night! Sleep tight!" I yell as I get into my tent.

Once I set up my sleeping bag, I hear some shuffling.

I turn around to see Marlene.

"Mar?" I ask.

She nods. "Yeah. Can... Can I-I sleep with you? Ya know cause I ummm.." She trails off.

I smile to myself.

"Sure," I say as I walk up behind her to zip up the tent.

She looks up at me and smiles.

Her dark brown eyes are full of energy and life. Long wavy brown locks cascading down her shoulders. Plump, pink lips.

I've known Marlene ever since the 4th grade. I've had a crush on Marlene since the 6th grade.

And I admit, I'm a pansycake for taking so long to ask her out.

So I guess I should make my move now.

And before I know it, I'm leaning in.

I feel her lips press to mine.

My heart pounds. Fireworks explode.

I melt in to the kiss. Her lips feel so soft against mine.

She wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mines around her waist.

Her tongue skims my bottom lip, seeking for an entrance. I gladly let her in and her hot tongue collides with mine.

A soft moan escapes from her lips.

After a while, I pull away, gasping for air. She does the same.

I'm about to open my mouth to say something but she holds up her hand.

She places a finger to her lips, signaling me to be quiet.

I hear soft whispers outside my tent.

I look through my see-through tent with Mar, to see Tris cleaning Four's face.

What?! Has the almighty Four fallen head over heels for a girl!?

Tris moves her fingers to Four's lips. What surprises me is that he doesn't stop her.

"They look soooo cute together!" Marlene gushes.

"F-Four? Four is letting Tris _touch_ him. Did you hear me? _Touch_. Him." I say as I look back at Four. Who is currently staring down at Tris.

But, Marlene's right. They do look cute together.

And it's about time Four!

I take my phone out and I take a few pictures.

"Stop watching them. It's rude!" Marlene scolds.

"Why? It's interesting. Plus, I wanna see if they kiss!" I say excitedly, clapping my hands lightly.

"No. We can set up a dare for them tomorrow night." Marlene says.

"Ugh. Fine." I sigh as I get under the sleeping bag with Marlene beside me.

Marlene shifts uncomfortably before saying:

"Uri?"

"Hmm?" I say as I roll over on to my side to face Marlene.

"What did the kiss mean to you?" She asks, looking into my eyes.

I cup her face and kiss her forehead.

"It meant the world to me." I say softly.

I discreetly yawn.

As much as I want to cuddle and kiss Mar, I need my sleep!

"Really? Because I-"

I place a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh. Let's talk tomorrow, okay? Goodnight." I say sleepily.

Marlene looks at me before giggling.

"Kay. Goodnight." She says.

I wrap my arms around her, closing my eyes, but not fully asleep.

Once Marlene is fully asleep, I kiss her cheek.

"I love you." I whisper softly.

And I mean it.

PAGE BREAK

I'm awoken by some rustling leaves. I get up and crawl towards the exit of the tent.

I unzip the tent just enough to see the other tents. I sigh in relief to find a big lizard in a pile of leaves.

I zip up the tent but I stay up a little before crawling back under the covers.

I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched. Stalked.

I grab Marlene's arm and I wrap it around me as if her arm were some sort of protection. **(I did this all the time when I was younger when I would sleep with my older siblings)** She shifts a little before mumbling:

"Uri! Stop trying to shove food down your throat all the... Time..."

I can't help but snicker.

That's _so_ me.

After a couple of minutes, I end up falling asleep.

But I wake up again to the sound of my tent unzipping.

I look around but I can't see anything.

It's pitch black in the tent.

Marlene's arm is still around me. So who's opening the tent?

After awhile, I make out a tall, thick figure by the entrance of the tent.

I freeze.

What in the name of dauntless cake?

I reach out to Marlene only to find-or feel- her face.

"Mar! Mar wake up. There's someone in our tent!" I whisper.

She only mumbles in response and moves her arm away from me.

I whimper as she moves her arm.

_Who's gonna protect me?_

The figure turns to me and now I can see it's face.

His face is white and leathery looking. He has black, singed hair. He has a grin carved into his face. His eyes are bordered with black.

He burnt his eyelids off.

And he's holding something behind his back.

"Go to sleep." He rasps.

I let out a yelp and I back up.

"S-stay away from me!" I stammer.

He stepped forward slowly. Chanting:

"Go to sleep, go to sleep."

"Marlene! Marlene!" I screeched.

"What the hell Uri!" She shrieked once her eyes were completely open.

"Oh sh**!"

She shot up and scrambled back. I duck behind her.

"Marlene. If we die, I just wanted to let you know that I love you." I say nervously as the guy draws out a knife.

"I-I love you too." She says, tears streaming her face.

The guys comes closer.

"I said, Go. To. Sleep."

"Hold up! I need to save the Dauntless Cake!" I shriek.

Marlene hits my arm.

He raises the knife and I scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- Wha?" I stop mid scream because the guy is _laughing. _

"Haha! Y-you should've seen your face!" The guy hunches over, clutching his stomach.

"W-who are you?" Marlene asks.

The guy reaches for his face and pulls the skin off to reveal Four.

"What the hell Four?!" I ask.

"And Tris!" A voice says.

A figure comes out of the corner of the tent. Tris.

And she's holding her phone.

Crap.

"What the hell guys!?" Marlene shrieks.

"What? It's just a little revenge." Tris says. "And I didn't know that you two were sleeping together."

Marlene and I blush.

"Revenge for what?" I ask.

"The volleyball." Tris says as she taps her head.

"Ohhhhh..." I say.

Everyone chuckles.

Tris fumbles with her phone for a bit before grinning.

"What?" I ask.

She looks up. "Huh? Oh! I just posted the video on Facebook."

"What!?" I shriek.

"How'd you record it? It's dark in here. Except for the moonlight." Marlene says as she points through the tent.

"I have my phone on night vision. Durh!" Tris says a she flicks my ear.

"Ow!" I say as I rub my ear.

"Well let's go. Night guys! Or... Morning!" Tris says as she runs out of the tent.

"Four?" I ask.

"Hmm?"

I hold up my phone. Which has a picture of Tris cleaning Four's face.

I wiggle my eyebrows and smirk.

His eyes widen. "Where'd you get that?"

"Night Four!" Marlene shouts as she ushers Four out of the tent.

"You better hide Pedrad! Cause I'm gonna kill you!" He shouts.

"Yeah, yeah. What and ever!" I shout back.

Marlene giggles and crawls under the covers.

After we're settled in, we slowly begin to fall asleep.

Only to be awoken again.

**Sorry for the short chapter and for any mistakes!**

**Was the prank ok?**

**So I'll try to update all of my stories tomorrow but I have some classmates coming over to do a project -_-**

**I'm obssessed with Boom Clap by Charli XCX and Pokemon Lavender Town Music Backwards. Addictive Shit guys. **

**Oh! Who do you guys think Tobias/Four dressed up as?**

**Well have a good day/night/morning!**

**Please favorite, follow and review!**


	7. The Waterfall's Secret Part 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the feedback! I really appreciate it.**

**And I said I MIGHT make a new story. But I'm gonna start it after I finish I Forgive You. And I think I might end I Forgive You around ch 30...**

**I noticed how I use "I" or "I'm" all the time but hey, what else am I supposed to use?**

**So, a guest said that the guy Four dressed up as was Jeff the Killer... Which is correct! :D**

**I've been obsessed with creepypastas and urban legends right now sooo yeah O.o And Switched at Birth. I love and adore Emmett!**

**Oh and Secrets is the first book of the trilogy I'm making. Sooooo yeah. The second book is going to be called, Lies. **

**Saturday the 13 was my grandma's birthday and it was pretty fun... Until I sang karaoke. I only got to sing half of Titanium because the friggin microphone kept screeching. -_- So, so, so, soooooooooooooo embarrassing.**

**And I went to a place (I forgot which place) and I was grabbing a red Gatorade which was in a box on the floor. And when I moved the box, this huge cockroach scrambles out. Oh my god, I screamed so loud, that everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Thank God that _thing_ didn't touch me. But My throat still hurts.**

**So yeah, now you all know that one of my biggest fears are bugs. What are the others? I'll give you a hint: Four and Tris have the same ones that I have. Which of their fears do I share with them?**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Tris**

I grin as I recall the events from last night.

I check my phone to see that it's 5 in the morning. One more hour until the sun rises. I run inside my tent and pull out various books like The Fault In Our Stars, 50 Shades of Grey, The Giver, etc.

I read, read, and read until my eyes start to sting. I gently close my book. I look up from my lap to see faint sunlight seeping through the fabric of the tent.

I dress quickly in some ripped, black shorts, a black hoodie, and my brown combat boots.

I open the tent up only to be blinded by the sun. I stumble towards the area where we had the campfire last night.

Once I regain my vision, I see Four talking to some girl. What?

I walk towards them but they don't seem to notice me.

Until I trip on a rock. I fall flat on my face and scraped my knee. I grunt.

As I'm getting up, I wince as I see the skin on my right knee, peeling off and blood starting surface.

"Tris! Are you okay?" Four asks as he rushes to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who's this?" I ask, pointing to a girl with vibrant green eyes, a nice, tan skin complexion, curly brown hair and pearly white teeth. Not to mention she tall and has curves in all the right places.

"Oh, this is Zoe. She was wandering around the woods and stumbled upon our camping site." He says. Zoe waves, I ,on the other hand, keep a straight face.

"Let's get your knee cleaned up." He says as he grabs my hand and leads me to his tent.

"It's okay Four. I'm fine. I'm a big girl." I tease.

Four rolls his eyes but smiles. Zoe, on the other hand, snorts.

"Big girl. More like little girl."She says under her breath.

I fake cough. "At least I'm not big foot."

Four stifles a laugh.

"Midget."

"Big foot."

I give her my ultimate death glare while she glowers at me.

"Okaaayy... Umm... Zoe, please take a seat over there by the logs." Four asks, feeling the tension in the air.

"Sure thing, Four." Zoe winks, flips her hair and sways her hips as she walks over to the logs.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

Four, on the other hand, practically drools. I feel a pang in my chest but I dismiss it.

I clear my throat. "Ahem!"

He snaps out of his gaze. "Yeah?"

"What do you want?" I ask, irritated.

He snaps his fingers. "Oh yeah! Umm sooo... Can you be a little nicer to Zoe?"

I give him an incredulous look.

"Why? Why should I? You weren't nice to me!"

He sighs. "I know but that was a mistake! I thought you were-" He clamps his mouth shut, to stop whatever he was going to say, coming out of his mouth.

"A what? Slut? You thought I was a slutty whore like the rest of the girls you've met?" I ask.

He nods, looking down shamefully.

"How can I be a slut, Four? Look at me! I'm practically a child. Look at Zoe... Why don't you think she's a slut? Is it because she randomly came out of no where and came to your tent? Why didn't she come to the other tents?" I ask, practically spitting my words.

He looks at me with guilt, confusion, disbelief, anger and shame.

He opens his mouth to say something but closes it.

He opens it again. "Is your knee alright?"

"God, I'm fine! It's just a scratch. I'm not some 6 year old!" I snap.

I quickly turn around to find the gang, gaping at us.

Uriah sputters.

"B-b-but how?! You two were all like-" Uriah makes a smoochy face and 'cups' an invisible face. "And now your all like-" He makes a grumpy face and 'slaps' an invisible face.

"What? Four and Tris were kissing last night?" Christina gasps.

Caleb glares at Four. "You two... _Kissed_? When did this happen? Tris, did he pressure you? Did he force you to do... _stuff_ with him?"

I shake my head as I push past everybody. And shoving Zoe to the ground.

"I need some time alone." I say quietly as I walk into the woods.

PAGE BREAK

2 HOURS LATER

As I'm walking deeper into the forest or jungle, I notice how there are large insects and strange, colorful plants and flowers here. I slow down just to watch the birds fly from tree to tree. To watch the small monkeys hop from branch to branch. To watch the butterflies glide and the dragonflies buzz. Just to watch nature.

I eventually find myself at a river with a large waterfall. Cliffs and sharp rocks surround the waterfall. The waterfall looks like it's somehow connected to the extinct volcano. It looks dangerous but something draws me to it. It gives off a strange... Attraction.

As I watch the waterfall, I notice how there's no rock wall behind the waterfall. My brows furrow.

I look around, making sure no body is watching. Once the coast is clear, I raise my hand, facing my fingertips to the waterfall. I consent rate on the water and only the water.

After a second or two, I managed to curve the waterfall, showing me a stone entrance.

I inwardly gasp.

I again look around, making sure that no ones there. Once I'm done, I make my way around the river and by the entrance of the cave.

I look inside to see pure darkness.

Curious, I hesitantly walk into the darkness. The waterfall gently falls back into its place as I relax my mind and hand.

My hand finds the hard, moist rock wall as I walk further down this cave or tunnel.

But as I take on step forward, I don't feel the floor as I plummet down a hole.

My shriek bounces off the rock walls, making me want to cover my own ears. But I can't because I'm falling down some hole as if I were Alice in Wonderland!

I eventually hit the sandy ground, landing with an '_oomph_'.

I grunt as my knee stings, still damaged from this morning.

I look up and I am in complete awe.

There, right in front of me, is a crystal clear pool. It looks like a kids pool you'd find at apartments and hotels. White said surrounds the pool, making it look like a small... Beach somehow. The walls of this... cave are rocks and crystals. I look up to see a hole in this cave. Only to find out that it's the volcano's crater.

_I'm in the volcano! _I think to myself as I gape, taking in my surroundings.

I kick off my combat boots as I stare at the pool.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath before stepping into the pool.

**Sorry for the short chapter! And for any mistakes and if the chapter was boring or whatever. I'll update soon along with Free, I Forgive You and What Is Love?**

**Was the chapter okay? I feel like I made it seem... Boring. **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	8. The Waterfall's Secret Part 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and followers! I really appreciate it!**

**And so Mintclaw got my fears correct! My top 3 biggest fears are Bugs, Heights and... Intimacy. Idk why they all just freak me out and make me want to rip my eyeballs out rather than go through those fears. XD**

**¡Big question of the day!**

**What are your fears? You don't have to answer if you don't want to, it just helps me to know you guys better (I sound like a teacher) and what to do when I'm in your dreams! *Creepy smile* jk I can't do that. (Though I wish I could :P)**

**And just to let you know, school is slowly getting better. I'm starting to learn names and talk more openly to ppl rather than read, draw and listen to music all day XD But I'm failing math! I was all like "No fair!" Cz I'm new to the Texas State Standards. Plus, I missed like a month of school during sixth grade cz the school that I'm going to now didn't allow any visitors during STAR testing. So, I have a huge gap in my grades. :(**

**On a lighter note, thank you to all of my reviewers, followers, favoriters (not a word I know :P :D) and readers! Thank you for reading this story and giving it a chance. Thank you to Lillygreen for being my 100th reviewer, Someone The World Forgot for being the 1st reviewer and to a guest Kary, for being the 50th reviewer! And to all of the people who read/favorite/follow my story. You guys r the reason why I'm here. The reason I'm updating :D **

** Well, I hope you enjoy!**** Let's get on with the story :D**

**I don't own Divergent or H2O, I keep forgetting to say that. **

**Tris**

Bubbles dance around me. The water swirls around my legs, creating a bright light somehow. A veil of water surrounds me, making my clothes glow and vanish, but are replaced with a light blue tail and a blue, scaly sweetheart neckline bandeau top.

I smile to myself as the bubbles fade and light diminishes.

I flop my tail around, making a big SPLASH! Keep in mind my talis is twice as long as my upper body.

I then, proceed to swimming underwater.

The floor of the small cave is is littered with seaweed, pebbles and broken bits and pieces of crystal. But something catches me eye. In a dent of the rock walls of the small pool, lies a silver and what looks like, diamond bracelet.

I furrow a brow as my curiousity leads me to the bracelet. As I pick it up, I notice it has several charms. One charm is a crescent moon. The second is a mermaid. The third is the first quarter moon. The fourth is a mermaid with her arms stretched upwards. The fifth is a gibbous moon. The sixth is mermaid with her arms stretched downwards. The seventh is the full moon. And finally, the eighth, is a mermaid with her tail in a swimming positions and her hands stretched out wards. I shrug it off and place it around my wrist. It fits perfectly.

I turn around as I'm about to surface but I see, what looks like, the exit of this pool.

I slowly swim towards it, my arms stretched out ward in front of me. I peek my head through the exit. Only to see the murky water of the ocean. Coral reefs surround the island as if it were a barrier.

I turn around and swim to the center of the pool and swim to the surface.

Once my head is above water, I notice that the small cave mostly gives off a dim, blue light. Dark blue. Kinda like Four's eyes.

I frown.

I thought that Four was actually starting to like me from the events of last night. But clearly he doesn't. He has hots for Zoe. Not me. He never will.

I shake the thought from my head.

I continue playing in the water and with my powers before heading back to the campsite.

PAGE BREAK (I notice that my page break doesn't work... Or I'm just to oblivious to the fact that you press shift and enter... But I'm using an IPad... *shrugs shoulders*)

When I return to the campsite, I notice that everybody is sitting around the fire.

"Should we go look for her? I mean, it's been 5 hours since she left." Christina says, concerned.

Oh.. I never noticed that I was gone for _that_ long.

"We have to! I can't loose my new best friend!" Lynn exclaims.

"Uhh... What'd you say? I think you got it all wrong. She's _my_ new best friend." Christina says, dramatically.

Lynn opens her mouth to say something but Uriah beats her to it.

"Ladies, ladies, I think we can all agree that she's _my_ new best friend. I mean, who wouldn't want to be friends with _this_?" Uriah asks as he flexes his muscles and does several silly poses.

"Michelle," Christina says.

"Lauren,"

"Kacy,"

"Kris,"

"Chloe,"

"Nita,"

"Jess,"

"April,"

"Wendy,"

"Destiny,"

"Adrianna,"

"Melody-"

"Okay, I get it!" Uriah shrieks, his cheeks tint a light shade of pink.

Everybody laughs while I silently chuckle.

"I think that she's my best friend. She hangs out with me more than she does with you guys." Four says, flipping 'hair' over his shoulder.

"Because she likes you!" Christina says.

I tense up.

Is it that obvious?

"No she doesn't." He says quietly.

Everybody is silent. I watch as Zoe speaks up.

"Well, I think we should get some sleep. For all we know, she could be dead. I mean, have you seen how small she is?"

Everyone glares at her.

"For once could you shut the freak up?" Lynn asks.

Zoe glares at Lynn. But that's when I notice that in the dark, when Zoe glares, her eyes start to glow.

Lynn backs away in fear.

What? Lynn? Backing away in fear?

Zoe wears a smug smirk as she sees this.

That's when I decide enough is enough.

"Hey all my sexy people!" I shout, waving my arms in the air.

"Tris!" Everybody shouts.

Zoe glares daggers at me.

"Yup, I'm back!" I say.

"Thank God your okay. Umm Tris.. We still need to talk about the M Project." Caleb says.

M Project is his code word for 'Mermaid Talk'.

"Alright. Goodnight guys! See ya in the morning!"

**Sorry for the short chapter... Again. I'll update I Forgive You by next Friday, Free by the following week, What Is Love? By the week after that and Secrets by this Friday. **

**Please review, favorite and follow!**


	9. The Suspicion

**Hey guys! Again, Special thanks to BabyCrocodile for helping me out with the page break line icon. ;) And to everybody who did share their fears.**

**And as much as I want to drown Zoe in her own blood, I can't because she plays an important role in Secrets. Not a big role. It's just important. That's all I can say without spoiling Secrets and the next book, Lies.**

* * *

Tris

Caleb zips the tent up and peeks through a small hole in the tent to see if the group are spying on us.

"So what did you find this time?" He asks once he settles down on the floor beside me.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"Tris, you'd never be gone for that long unless you found something that relates to mermaids like some magic conch shell or something." He says as he rummages through his bag, pulling out several books.

I sigh as I roll my eyes.

"Okay, fine. I found a waterfall. But it wasn't this regular, old waterfall. It's...magical. No, more than magical..." I trail off, recalling the events of the dark cave and the small pool in the volcano.

"What do you mean?" Caleb asks as he picks up his reading glasses and adjusts them on his ears and the bridge of his nose.

"There was this cave behind the water. And inside the cave, was a passage way that led to a pool inside the volcano. That's where I got this!" I say as I hold up the charm bracelet.

Caleb's head snaps up and his eyes squint as he studies the charms.

"What do you think it means?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. But those are one of the three phases of the moon before it becomes a full moon!" He exclaims.

I roll my eyes. "No durh, Sherlock."

"So maybe those three phases have to do something with mermaids." Caleb says, thoughtfully.

"But what if the bracelet is just some normal, old bracelet? What if it has no meaning at all?" I ask.

"I highly doubt it." He says as he carefully picks at the charms.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

"So, what are we doing today?" I ask Uriah as we head into the woods.

I slap my arms, trying to kill the damn mosquito as I wait for Uriah's reply.

He shrugs and says "We're gonna explore some uncharted territory that Will wants to chart. And if we have the energy to move, then we'll play Bed, Wed or Dead."

I nod.

"So, just outta curiosity, how do you shower or wash your hands if you're scared of water?" He asks.

I laugh.

"I'm scared of water, yeah. But, I can still shower and wash up." I say as I pick up some wood.

"Oh okay..." He says warily.

I glance at Uriah to see him deep in thought. Something's up.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He nods before saying:

"Yeah, just have a headache." He says before slowly turning around and grabbing something out of his bag.

"Can you hold this for me, please?" He asks as he hands me a _wet_, cold soda can.

"Um... I-I can't 'cause... 'cause I have t-to hold the firewood! So umm sorry, but my hands are full." I say as I quickly walk towards the campsite.

Uriah's POV

I furrow a brow as Tris quickly walks away from me.

There's something she's hiding. Something big.

It's either the water or Four... Eh, I'm going with Four.

I hum quietly to myself as I pick up more firewood. When I'm done, I sit down by the trunk of a tree and close my eyes.

Minutes later, I hear a _whoosh_.

My eyes snap open. I quickly get up, trying to dig through my bag for a dagger.

"Who's there?" I shout.

"Tris, if you're playing some kind of game, then cut it out. I-It's not funny. Or if you're some sorta rapist, then umm there's more people two miles north!" I cry out, clutching the small dagger in my hand.

Laughter echoes throughout my surroundings as if this were some horror film.

"T-this isn't funny!" I shout.

"But it is to me." A voice says. It's a feminine voice. But it sounds muffled.

"Cut it out!" I cry as I point the dagger in front of me.

The laughter stops. The mosquito's buzz fades.

"Uriah?" A small voice croaks.

No.

I slowly turn around to see a small girl with soaked brown hair, a torn, damp stained white sundress, a faded pink, wrinkled bow, leathery skin and bloodshot eyes.

"Megan?" I ask.

"Uriah, why didn't you help me? Why didn't you save me?" She asks, her voice sounds as if it were muffled by water.

"Megan," I say, tears threatening to fall. "I-I tried to. I really tried. But I was scared..." I trail off, remembering that one night my family and I tried so hard to forget.

"You were scared to get hurt while trying to save me, you mean." She says, scowling.

"No Megan. I was scared because I've never seen you in so much pain." My voice cracks.

"Liar," She rasps.

"You filthy liar!" She screeches.

I fall to my knees, and hide my head, rocking back and forth. I squeeze my eyes shut.

"Liar, liar, liar, liar!" She chants.

"No, no." I mutter. "I'M NOT A LIAR!"

I start to thrash and scream.

"I was scared Megan!"

Her chanting fades and is replaced with familiar voices.

"Uriah! Please wake up!"

I slowly open my eyes and gasp.

Tris, Marlene, Lynn and Four stand in front of me. Worried expressions on their faces. Zoe is in the back, her hard eyes glaring into mine.

I try to speak, but my voice comes out in a hushed, raspy whisper.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were screaming and shouting out a girl's name. Megan, I think." Tris says.

"Who's Megan?" Four asks.

I remain silent. It was all a dream. Megan is still dead.

I slowly get up and push past everyone, making my way back towards the camp.

* * *

**Sorry again for the short chapter! So I'll delete Strange Connections, restart What is Love and I Forgive You. But don't worry, I'll continue Secrets, Free and Lost. Thank you so much for all the feedback. I really appreciate it. :)**

**Goal: 75-80 favs, 95-100 followers, 10 more reviews? (The goal won't affect anything, I'm just asking) ;)**


	10. Megan

**Hey guys! So lots of you have been asking: Who da fudge is Megan? Is she a mermaid? Is she a ghost? Is she Uriah's dead girlfriend? Well all of those are wrong! :D But don't worry this chapter will explain everything. And I mean everything. (maybe) A/N Please check out The Silence in the Sky, my new story. **

* * *

**Tris**

Uriah walks back towards the campsite warily. I think about going after him. But I think he needs some space.

"Seriously, who's Megan?" Four asks, throwing his arms into the air.

"Don't know, don't care. It's Marlene's problem to deal with." Zoe says as she rolls her eyes.

"What do you mean by 'Marlene's problem'?" Marlene asks.

"I mean that Megan is probably a friend of Uriah's. Maybe a girlfriend. Maybe an intimate friend if ya know what I mean." Zoe giggles.

Marlene fiddles with the hem of her black board shorts.

She opens her mouth to say something but closes it after she thinks the better if it. Marlene stomps away towards the campsite, her long blonde hair bouncing with each step she takes.

My feet then decide to follow Marlene. Once I catch up to her, she glances at me and smiles.

Once we get to Uriah's tent, Marlene turns to me.

"I think I need to talk to him. Alone." She says.

I nod.

"Sure, I'm just gonna check up on Caleb. Call me if ya need me." I say.

She nods before going inside Uriah's tent.

"Yeah right. Like I'm gonna leave you two alone." I mutter before I crouch behind Uriah's tent.

"Uriah? Are you okay?" Marlene asks softly.

"No. Honestly, I'm not okay." Uriah says.

There's some shuffling in the tent.

"Uri, can I ask you something?" Marlene asks.

"You technically just did." Uriah chuckles lightly.

There's a smack and an 'oww'.

"Go ahead." Uriah sighs.

"Who's Megan?" Marlene asks.

I mentally face palm myself. Oh Lord, kill me now.

"Nobody." Uriah says softly.

"Is she your girlfriend." She asks.

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh silently.

Uriah remains in silence.

"She is isn't she." Marlene says softly. "She's your... Your girlfriend. And I bet you got her pregnant and she died while having the baby. Or-or she ran away! And you never told me. You never told our friends!? Does Zeke know? Do your _parents_ know?" Marlene by now is shouting.

"Answer me Uriah! How could you keep a secret like that from us? From me?" Marlene asks.

"She's not my girlfriend! I'm not a father! I don't plan on being a father for some time now!" Uriah shouts.

"Then who the hell is Megan? Is she some dumbass-"

"Don't talk about her like that! She's my little sister! My _dead_ little sister! She's Zeke's _dead_ little sister!" Uriah is now crying. Sobbing.

I squeeze my eyes shut and shake my head.

"Oh God." I whisper.

"Sister?" Marlene asks.

Uriah sobs.

"Wha- I...I-I didn't mean-" Marlene is cut off by Uriah.

"Get out." Uriah says softly.

"Get out! Get out! Just leave!" He yells.

Theres some shuffling and the sound of the zipper.

"I'm sorry." Marlene says softly before leaving.

* * *

That night, at the campfire, Marlene nor Uriah are there.

"Where's Uri and Marlene? Are they up to something?" Zeke asks as he wiggles his brows.

Everybody laughs except me.

"No, they aren't." I say as I stare at the fire.

"Then what are they doing?" He asks.

I remain silent.

"Fine. Be that way." Zeke says.

I roll my eyes but I don't take my eyes off of the fire.

I feel a tug at my shirt. I turn around to see Zeke, holding a spatula while looking worried.

He pulls me away from the group and remains silent.

"What's going on with Uri? Please, tell me. He's my brother and-" His voice cracks.

"And your last living sibling." I whisper.

He looks up at me. His eyes harden.

"How'd you-"

"I was worried about Uriah. Because he had... A nightmare. And Marlene got into a fight with him about a girl named Megan." I say softly.

Zeke runs his fingers through his hair.

I sit on the ground. He follows suit.

"Yeah. I miss her a lot." He says.

"How'd she... How'd she pass?" I ask.

"Megan, Uriah and I went out to a swamp. A marsh deep in some woods behind a grocery store. We were playing around. But then something... Something pulled her down." Zeke sniffles.

"By the time we got to her... She'd already drowned." Zeke says as he wipes his face. Taking in deep breaths.

"Sorry, it's just that... My family and I have kept it... Hidden. A secret I guess. It's too painful to talk about her." He says.

"It's okay ,Zeke. We all have our secrets."

* * *

**Sorry** **for the crappy chapter!**

**Oh and please check out my new story, The Silence in the Sky, if I don't get any feedback, I might as well delete it. But I don't know if anybody likes it. **

**Well anyway, Please review, favorite and follow!**


	11. Four's Friends' Complication

**Wassup guys? So here's a new chapter. Hopefully this will be much more better than the other crappy chapters that I have given you. :D**

**Please check out my new story, The Silence in the Sky. People aren't really reading it and idk why! :D**

**I feel like curling into a ball, hide in a hole and die. Sometimes, I just hate life. I mean everything I'm doing seems to get on people's nerves. (Hopefully not you guys) Is it their time of month of something? Seriously though, there's always a time when you're happy but the rest if the world isn't happy. Then when you're un****happy, the whole world wants to throw a damn party!**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Divergent or H2O**

* * *

Four

It's been a month since the camping trip and let me just say that my relationship with Tris has gone... Downhill. She's been avoiding me ever since the trip. And to my surprise, it doesn't bother me as much as it did the first week.

Zoe came back with us to Maui, saying that she was an orphan and that the foster care that she lived in didn't really take care of her. Of course, I took her in. She with me now. I was pretty surprised how my mother (who's rarely at home) let her live with us, or me. And two weeks ago, we started going out.

And let me say this, she is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, headstrong, and funny.

Today, I plan on making a move on her. For as I'm walking towards the flower shop to buy some roses.

I open the door of the sweet flower scented room to see Leslie. Christina's mom.

"Good afternoon Mrs- I mean Leslie." I greet her as I make my way towards her counter.

"Good afternoon to you too Four. I'll be with you in just a second." She says as she scribbles furiously on a sheet of paper while holding her phone with her left shoulder.

I nod as I browse around. I'm surprised to see tons of colorful roses.

Roses have more than one color? God, and I don't know which color Zoe would like!

Thats when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see a boy with chocolate brown hair that ends below his ear, grey/black eyes, tan skin and that unforgettable smirk. A good friend of mine.

"Mark?" I ask.

"Yep. So how's life?" He asks as he looks around at the flowers.

"Good, good. What about your's?" I ask, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"Simply amazing. I met this girl about three weeks ago. She's just gorgeous and intelligent and-"

"And you're here to buy her some flowers?" I ask, grinning.

He blushes.

"What are you here for?" He asks.

"I'm gonna buy some roses for a girl I'm planning to make a move on." I say, picking at the flowers. "I just don't know which color she likes."

"Ah, the biggest problem for the species of men," Mark chuckles. "Get her a single red rose. I'm pretty sure that's romantic enough after you make a move on her." He says as he picks a single blood red rose and hands it over to me.

I nod as I gently grab the rose.

"Thanks," I pause. "So, who's the lucky girl?" I ask.

He blushes. "J-just a girl."

"Mark," I press.

He sighs and mumbles something inaudibly.

"What?" I ask.

"A girl I met by the beach a few days ago. Her name is T-Tris," He says.

My eyes widen.

"Tris! As in Beatrice Prior?!" I sputter.

"Yeah," He pauses. "Why?"

"No reason. She's just Christina and the girls' new friend. That all." I say.

"Oh ok. Well, I better get going. Let's catch up later with Uriah, Will and Zeke. We haven't talked since school ended like two months ago." He says as he grabs three red roses, pays for them and leaves.

Mark and Tris?

I shake the thought from my head.

I have Zoe. I have Zoe. I have Zoe. I. Have. Zoe. I keep repeating those three words as I buy the rose and leave the shop.

* * *

Tris

I tie my hair up in a messy bun as 'Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger' by Daft Punk blares throughout my room. I then push my big, black framed glasses up the bridge of my nose. I look around my room to see if there's anything that interests me. All I see are Daft Punk, Deadmau5 and Gorillaz posters and pictures all plastered on the black walls of my room.

After awhile, I start to draw. I consider my drawings to be... Okay. I'm not that big art freak at school or anything. I don't use bright, neon colors. I just use anthing I can draw with. I mostly sketch or draw without colors. I draw anything from anime to cartoons, animals to plants, people to buildings. Just anything that interests me.

Just as I'm adding some finishing touches, I hear my door being pounded on as Caleb yells;

"Beatrice, someone's here to see you! And for God's sake, turn the ding dong music down!"

I roll my eyes.

"Kay!"

I put my pencil down, get up and look at my reflection in a nearby mirror.

My blonde hair is in a messy high bun, my big glasses make my eyes look larger than usual (especially with eyeliner). My black and silver polka dot sweatshirt hangs loosely off of my shoulders and my torn, tattered blue jean shorts show off my pale legs. Christina says my legs are 'perfectly toned' but I look paler than the fish I've seen underwater!

I shake the thought from my head and slip on my black Toms. I grab my headphones and iPhone 4s, knowing that I'd want to listen to more Daft Punk.

I shove them into my pocket as I put away my drawings.

Once I'm at the front door, I hear girly giggles and laughs.

I roll my eyes for what seems the hundredth time today.

I open the door to reveal the girls.

Christina is wearing a white halter top with some black capris and black gladiator sandals. Marlene is wearing a pink sundress with white sandals. Her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders in loose curls.

I cover my eyes. "God, Marlene, you just had to wear pink?" I ask.

Lynn laughs. "I asked the same thing!"

"What the fudge is wrong with pink?!" Marlene asks.

"Nothing. It's just too, too bright and girly." I say.

Lynn is wearing a torn leather vest with faded angel wings imprinted on the back. She has a grey tank top under the vest with black, torn leggings and grey combat boots. A black beanie is worn loosely on her head. And finally, Shauna is wearing a white sweatshirt which reads "I Mustache You A Question," with the famous black, curly mustache beneath it. She's wearing faded blue jeans and black sandals. Her hair is up in a neat ponytail.

I grab my headphones and plug them into my phone as I put one earbud into my left ear as I play 'Da Funk' by Daft Punk.

"Where are we going now?" I ask.

"The mall." They say in unison.

I groan.

"Why?" I whine.

"Because we're bored. Plus, we haven't gone out in like forever!" Christina says, exasperated.

"We went out last week!" I cry as they drag me to the car.

"Just get into the car, Tris." Shauna says.

"Fine," I say as I cross my arm like a little girl.

I get into the backseat on the right side. Lynn and Marlene sit on the left side of me as Christina gets into the driver's seat and Shauna in the passenger's seat.

I find myself singing to words 'Television Rules the Nation' by Daft Punk as Christina recklessly drives us to 'hell'.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully this was better than the last chapter. As you can see, I'm pretty obsessed with Daft Punk right now XP So yeah. Have a wonderful day/night/morning!**

**Please review, favorite and** **follow!**


End file.
